Tenn' ambar-metta - Unto world's end
by Elenwe12
Summary: A collection of short poems written for Feanorian Week: Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Ambarussa, Fëanor and Nerdanel. It's the Silmarillion, it's the Feanorians so angst, tragedy, disturbing themes, violent deaths, you know the deal. (And because it's written by me: introspection and character study)
1. Maedhros

A collection of short poems written for Feanorian week (2018), originally posted on AO3 and tumblr. Thought I could share them here too.  
Prompts are more or less followed...

(Please forgive the awkwardness, English isn't my first language and they were all written and posted day-to-day)

* * *

 **Maedhros**

Unto world's end!  
they shouted, and fire was reflected in their blades  
red  
he only knew this colour  
it filled his vision, always, everywhere  
until it finally coloured his mind too  
red are the flames  
red was the pain  
red was the world – burning  
because of them!  
because of their fury!  
because of their oath!

Unto world's end…  
he whispered through grinded teeth  
there was no turning back  
perjury was too hideous for them  
the proud sons of Fëanor!  
they had to keep going  
no matter what  
and he had to lead them  
farther, farther, farther  
unto the world's end

which they brought themselves

and fire was everywhere  
How high the flames where!  
but they must not turn away  
flames only leave ashes behind  
– gone with the wind  
grey and cold fragments of what once was  
and is no more  
because  
because…

but what choice did they have?  
unto world's end, they had sworn  
– or until death took them

and the dawn cried as one by one they fell  
oh, why could he not protect them?  
how foolish of them  
to believe their sin could be forgiven  
the flames would devour them all!  
And they burnt, and they burnt, and they burnt

Only the flames could put an end to this madness!  
Let him burn entirely! Like his father did!  
Sons of Fëanor! Sons of an inextinguishable fire!  
Unto world's end!

He, who was like a flame,  
he, who burnt from within,  
he, before whom all fled in terror,  
he, who was like the rising sun,  
he, who was to live forever  
 _– but what did he have left to live for ?!_

ashes! ashes! ashes and shame!  
they had failed! and the pain  
the pain was the only thing left

He, who was to live forever!  
He, who never stopped burning!  
He – gone with the flames

Red was the world as it ended

.  
.

Daybreak.


	2. Maglor

This one was hard because I already wrote so many times on Maglor, I'm starting to repeat myself ^.^'

* * *

 **Maglor**

Unto world's end!  
they swore, and he drew his sword  
as did all of his brothers  
and flames illuminated their faces  
what an enchanting tale  
painted in the colours  
of a nightmare  
how frightening they were!  
why?

they marched in their father's steps  
and their name  
became a hated and cursed one  
Ah! the everlasting Darkness  
was it not already upon them?

and unto world's end  
they fought against all – friends and foes  
fighting fire with fire  
what an epic tale  
drenched in blood and sorrow  
betrayal  
and he slew too – he had sworn  
no matter how awful their deeds were  
he took part in them all

 _and death forsake him!_

Unto world's end  
he sang, alone, under the night sky  
never to forget  
but maybe  
but maybe…

something else was there for them  
among ruins and desolation  
hidden in the corner of their desperation  
born from fire and sadness  
two children; abandoned  
(because of them!)  
with eyes as sad as his

Could he find repentance  
and peace  
if he opened his arms to them?

Oh, but they had sworn  
Unto world's end!  
was he to break his oath  
and betray his last brother?  
(how strong he was!  
broken but faithful still!)

He did not fear everlasting Darkness  
no  
they never left him since that night  
of blood and fire  
they haunted his mind  
and engraved themselves in his steps  
no, he did not fear them  
and yet…

How could he claim  
to see right from the wrong  
when his hands had bathed in blood?

and unto world's end  
they kept their oath  
but sadly  
but sadly…

they should have sought redemption  
and the sweet embrace of forgiveness  
instead of throwing themselves to the fire  
and burn their mind to madness

He had kept his oath!  
against all, he had kept it  
and he hated it! he hated it!

Away from this curse!

Oh, cruel gods, can you not set him free?  
and the sea accepted his gift  
and the waves sang with him

How their world ended by their own hands

.  
.

Nothingness.


	3. Celegorm

It was my first time writing about him, it was interesting... It took me a long time to find an idea and in the end, I had too much to say and it was hard to stick to poetry! x)

* * *

 **Celegorm**

Unto world's end!  
oh the glory of that night!  
oh the beauty of the scene!  
he swore too, with haste  
for they were in the right

and against all, they would wage war  
if needed!

Ah, if only he had known, then  
that indeed  
death and woe unto world's end  
they would bring

would he have wavered?

No! for their cause was right!  
and he did not care  
if all hated them  
they were the sons of Fëanor!  
And like their father  
they would not yield

no matter what

no matter what…  
Oh, of course, he knew  
that they were wrong  
but  
they had been deprived of their rights!  
Crownless  
Landless  
and the three Silmarils in the north  
always haunted them

A greater wrong it would be  
to break their Oath  
and renounce their last heritage

Unto world's end  
they would fight  
and stand proud  
for it was all they had left.

Until…  
Fairness in the midst of the woods  
was to be found  
and suddenly he knew no more  
what was he to do?  
The Elf-maiden captured his soul  
and enchanted his steps.  
But she refused herself to him  
What was he to do?

He tried, still  
to have her  
no matter how wicked it was  
surely, her fairness would clean him  
but just like the jewels  
she escaped from him!  
she flew to the north!  
and a human took everything from him

Everything he held dear  
he was suddenly deprived of it  
and this human got his hand on a Silmaril!  
while he was left alone!  
Unfair!

and so he cursed him  
and swore to never forget his oath again  
Unto world's end!  
he would get back this Silmaril

 _For it was their right!_

Bitterness darkened his heart  
and slowly, slowly  
his fairness became nothing but a word  
estranged to him  
something he carried on his face  
a reminder of a long-forgotten past

Unto world's end!  
ah, what a relief it was  
to finally be free of all doubt and shame  
a chance to get back the Silmaril  
from those he hated  
– the son of this cursed human  
and the people who closed their door to them

he could get his revenge

Unto world's end!

world's end…

Ah  
so it was coming  
finally…

how bitter  
but at last, it was over  
he could rest  
and awaken again  
and ran in the forest of Valinor again  
in many many years  
(but what was time to an elf?)

Except  
he could not leave yet  
a regret inhabited him still

The two children!  
what had become of them?  
they had been taken  
where?  
why?  
because of him!  
because of his hatred for his family!

He had to retrieve them  
but  
he could not move

Someone…  
someone had to search for them  
and let him find peace  
please  
someone had to  
bring fairness back into this world.

He never wished for this end

.  
.

Bitterness.


	4. Caranthir

It was hard to write something other than Caranthir x Haleth ahah

* * *

 **Caranthir**

Unto world's end!  
he claimed furiously  
and he drew his sword too  
burning with anger  
at the Enemy who outraged them  
– the most hated  
at the Lords who sat in silence  
– too compassionate  
at their kind who dared not join them  
– cowards  
None of them were needed!

Let them burn!  
Why should they care  
all of them  
they refused them their help  
called them foolish  
Did they not understand their suffering?

None of them were to be trusted.

Anger never left him  
fueled by their Oath  
their father made them keep  
and unto world's end  
he would fight with fury  
to get their due back!

Alone, he ruled  
only trusting in his brothers.  
Until he met her;  
fierce and proud  
like them  
burdened with grief and anger  
like them;  
and his heart changed  
and slowly opened-up  
Maybe he could form some bonds after all?

But she did not stay  
and he would never see her again  
until the world's end  
then maybe…

Unto world's end!  
he fought restlessly,  
even when ruin befell them  
and their lands burned  
and they were all scattered away.  
His fury was intact, still.  
And still he hoped  
that they could gain victory.

Yes, maybe…  
maybe he had been wrong  
and an alliance would bring them success  
rather than fighting alone.  
Thinking of her, he engaged into battle,  
his allies by his side.  
Allegiance and trust would triumph on this day!

Unto world's end!  
they shouted proudly  
believing  
believing so much  
in their victory.  
Foolish!

He should have stayed alone  
but instead he brought disaster into their ranks  
and his allies turned against him  
and faced him with a cruel smirk  
Behold! my lord

 _This is how you break an Oath!_

This is how betrayal look  
their eyes claimed  
and their swords chanted

Ugly

And he swore to himself  
never to do the same  
but to keep their oath until the very end  
and against all  
no matter what.

Unto world's end  
they would fight still,  
even deprived of everything  
even betrayed by all.  
No use weeping.

They fought,  
again and again  
and he burned with anger,  
again and again  
until finally  
the end came to him.

In a terrible assault  
he closed his eyes  
and felt anger no more.

The world had released him of his bonds

.  
.

Nightfall.


	5. Curufin

For once, I had a clear idea of what I wanted his poem to be like!

* * *

 **Curufin**

Unto world's end!  
such was his vow;  
a dark, terrible oath  
but he did not think about that  
not once  
not ever  
it did not matter.  
He had to do his father will  
his father whom he loved  
so  
so much  
and who loved him  
who loved them

Burning from the inside  
devoured by their passion  
such they were:  
sons of Fëanor!  
And he, more than any other,  
was being consumed,  
always  
and he went in a flame!

They wept  
but fought nevertheless;  
they had sworn.

Orphans they were,  
or just as good.  
The only memory they had left of their father  
three jewels  
and a vow:  
to repair the injustice  
done to them  
unto world's end.

No matter how  
no matter the cost  
they had sworn  
to use their skills  
and abilities  
for this one goal only.

And what if they did some evil?  
None could equate the one inflicted to them!  
They were the most miserable,  
none had the right to judge them.

None.

Then how come?  
Disapproval  
and rejection  
came from his own son.  
How come?  
Should he not understand  
He, more than any others,  
the importance of their quest?  
the binds of their oath?  
Should he not understand  
that nothing mattered  
except their vow to chase after the jewels  
unto world's end  
and beyond?

He, who loved his father more than any others  
He, who was loved by his father the most  
He, who was denied the right of his own name  
He, who was like his father and cherished it  
How unfair  
His own son abandoned him.

Why?  
How dared he?

 _How could a son rebel against his own father?!_

He was never given such a right!  
And if he were…  
He would have rejected it!  
Proudly!  
He was a son of Fëanor!  
The beloved!  
And as such  
he would never stop  
and would keep fighting

unto world's end  
without regrets  
without shame  
only pride  
and love.

Burning, burning, burning  
in the fire of passion

The end could come for him  
he would not care  
he had kept his oath  
as best as he could.

He had already faced the end of a world

.  
.

Father.


	6. Ambarussa

I was hesitant as to which version of their story to use but decided to go for the one given in the Silmarillion and keep the more tragic one for another time ;)

* * *

 **Ambarussa**

Unto world's end!  
such was their fate.  
Little did they care;  
what could possibly matter  
other than being together?

The oath or the curse,  
the flight and the blaze,  
the fights and the chase,  
none of it mattered  
as long as they were together.  
Twins they were.

Oh, they loved their brothers too  
Oh, they loved their father dearly  
Oh, they missed their mother so much  
Oh, they knew not all their deeds were goods.  
But all of this amounted to nothing  
faced to their joy of being with one another.

Unto world's end;  
there was no reason to be scared:  
they had each other.

Careless;  
Carefree;  
others called them that  
accused them of being indifferent  
to the sorrows of the world  
and the wars waged by others.  
Had they forgotten their oath?

Lies.  
They cared of course  
– how could they not?  
they had sworn! –  
but fury was not in their nature.

Were they wrong  
for enjoying life  
as best as they could?

Ah, but the curse was not  
something you forget  
and their oath  
caught up with them  
for they had sworn:  
unto world's end…

Passing flames, they were;  
seven flames  
burning  
always always always  
sons of Fëanor.

And three of them  
got snuffed out  
suddenly  
and the world felt colder.

 _Oh, please Iluvatar, do not separate them!_

Unto world's end  
they would fight  
more than before  
for the brothers  
who left them with their oath  
to keep.

And they would not yield!  
Sons of Fëanor they were  
no less than the others.

But their fate  
would not forget them,  
and just like the others…

Unto world's end  
they stayed together  
and when it came for them  
they were together still.

How comforting, to leave this world with a loved one

.  
.

Carefree.


	7. Fëanor and Nerdanel

Finishing this fic with a short chapter about Fëanor, Nerdanel and their big family!

* * *

 **Fëanor and Nerdanel**

Unto world's end!  
Ah, what a sweet vow:  
to love each other  
for all eternity,  
to cherish each other  
until the end of time  
until the end of the world  
until the very end.

The light was young then  
and their love ardent  
as they walked together  
and took joy in sharing  
their creations  
their passions

everything.  
They were so alike.

Then…  
why did it go wrong?  
what twisted their love?

They wished  
for a beautiful story  
enjoying each of their days  
with their children  
unto world's end.

But such was not their fate.  
Bitterness instead  
and resentment  
they left in memories.  
And they became  
estranged to each other.

How strange.  
The world lost its sense  
for how could it keep existing  
when they had sworn  
to belong to each other  
until the very end  
and yet loved each other no more?

Seven jewels  
like no others;  
their creations were not enough  
to reconcile them.  
How sad.  
And they cried  
to be separated.

But staying would have been worse.

And unto world's end  
he ran to his fate  
and unto world's end  
she waited for their return.

 _Would they find forgiveness at the end of times?_

When the world would be reshaped  
then  
they would walk together again  
as a family  
under the new light  
and their love would flourish  
in the spring of time.

Oh, how they longed for the end of the world!

.  
.

Aching.

* * *

.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked those chapters! Do not hesitate to share your thoughts with me :)


End file.
